iciclecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinewood City
Pinewood City is a large town in the 1.7 Survival World, located in the massive Pinewood Forest Taiga Biome. The town was established in December 2013 and made official alongside with Rockshore Estates in late-December/early January 2014. Pinewood was co-founded by astrotrain24 and awesome10c00l, however is currently owned by astrotrain24. With 75 citizens as of September 2015, it is currently the largest city on Iciclecraft. The settlement reflects many forms of architecture in homes, public buildings, and other structures, however usually pertaining to wood. The settlement makes strong efforts to build itself up while integrating with the biome that it dwells in. Location: 0, 65, 2467 Origins Upon the release of the 1.7 Survival World on December 8, 2013, many players flocked to the "new world" from the 1.6.4 Survival World. At the time the dynamic map was not fully loaded, leaving the geography of the newest world yet to be known. Among the first players to enter this realm was awesome10c00l. After embarking immediately south several hundred blocks of Spawn, he arrived at the outskirts of what turned out to be a large Taiga biome. Several days later, awesome10c00l told astrotrain24, brother of his friend coxy06 with whom he had built the town Jungle Hills in the 1.6.4 World, of the taiga biome that he'd found. In the 1.6.4 World, astrotrain24 had attempted to start a town called New Reims, but was never finished (however the castle was brought over from the old world). Wanting to build a new town, they ventured out and upon finding a small riverbend near the heart of the northern section of the woods, they began to build their settlement, dubbed Pinewood City (named after a city astrotrain24 made on SimCity4). After a few weeks it was made one of the first two official towns on the New World, and from then on continued to grow as it does slowly to this day. Geography Pinewood City is located 2000 blocks south of Spawn in the northern half of the vast Pinewood Taiga Biome, one of three Taiga biomes on the 1.7 Survival World. Characteristics include back-to-back hills, much podzol, and many large spruce trees. The southern portion of the city juts into the Bay of Pinewood, and the city is surrounded by several biomes inclouding Jungle, Plains, Safari, Dark Oak, Birch, and Mountains. The North River marks the northern boundary of the city and biome limits. The biome also borders the Bay of Pinewood and Sjö av de Sju Floderna. Government The city is run by a meritocracy headed by astrotrain24. City Spawn shows the old system of astrotrain24 as head of Pinewood with awesome10c00l as vice-head. Some other positions include Blackwood, LLC director 3nclave (Pinewood CIA) and Pinewood Bureau of Investigation (PBI) director Coxy06. Below the positions are the rest of the citizens. The current system (not stated in City Spawn, however due to recent inactivity of most players unable to be implemented) keeps astrotrain24 as head of Pinewood. However, under this system there are also two groups that help govern the city: The Cabinet and the House of Provinces. If the system had been implemented and with the right amount of players active within the city, then the government would have run as follows: * The Cabinet would consist of selected players to head positions such as PBI, Maintainance Team, etc, headed by awesome10c00l. This group would focus on Pinewood City. * The House of Provinces would have consisted of members of Pinewood City that would have gone throughout the rest of the biome into divided districts that each would have owned and promoted several players to live in communes in the districts. A planned road is expected to run through the biome; this would have connected all the districts. The players in charge would make up the House. * During designated times, both houses would meet up in the City Hall (where in the two columns of seating both groups are indicated) to discuss matter of state. The rest of the citizens would be encouraged to attend these meetings. Positions would be chosen by merit in what they have done for the city/server, activity, etc. City Sectors (Immediate City Boundaries) The city is divided into 4 quadrants, all centered at a small wooden structure housing a beacon along the main road. Main City In the northern quadrant lies the main city, where all residents currently reside. There are many features within this portion, including: * City Spawn (at heart of main city under central hill). This hosts a large city map, citizen name board, suggestions, rules, etc. * City Hall (used for both city and server needs) * Public animal/plant farms, tree farms, anvils, furnaces, & brewery. * Roller Coaster * Bellavron's 5-Star Restaurant * ~50+ buildings and structures with roads connecting all Port City This is the southernmost quadrant of Pinewood City. Upon completion, it will allow for the citizens to have a secondary area for more builds and homes. Other features include: * Mini-Amsterdam (based off of 17th century Dutch gevels, which will be auctioned off to citizens upon completion). * Lighthouse There are also many under construction projects in this sector including: * Minecart terminal to connect major cities/regions. * Cathedral * Government Offices * Multiple Plot layouts * Castle Walls Pinewood Institute of Technology (P.I.T.) Currently planned after the port city's completion. This would comprise of a series of buildings set up similarly to a college campus. Selected players would be permitted to teach "courses" for new and current players. The unofficial settlement of Crystaled Gorge was simultaneously created around the time of the idea's conception as an extended campus. Sports Complex and Related Facilities This fourth quadrant of the city relates to recreational facilities for players. Included would be an arena and other minigame-related builds in the only PVP-enabled sector of the city. External Builds in vicinity of Pinewood There are also several builds pertaining to Pinewood City or which the residents of the areas consider to be part of the town and are recognized residents. These include: * Pinewood Horse Stables * marlin2202/colin2202's island * Jetson1989's island * BOOSTED_MAX's mansion * Coastal Fort alongside Sjö av de Sju Floderna * SubThrmlGear's Home * Coxy06's Home * TomHenshore's Ninja Academy * Onic_Redeye's Temple (under construction) * 3nclave's Blackwood, LLC Base * Logs_In_Toilets & friends homes * Province of Finlandia (opaso and lockedcord's village) * Province of Ölandia (opaso, AvengiZ, and DatlofNation's village) Other (Stories, Builds, and more) * A canal at the center of the biome connecting Sjö av de Sju Floderna to the Bay of Pinewood is planned eventually to allow for trade with pyrowarrior99's area (originally for the town of Guardianship until its deletion). *Confirmed complete* * Player dantew attempted to create a town in the area now known as the port city, known as Silver_Moons with one known citizen being blockninja. He relocated to a safari biome in the far north, thus establishing the town of Browns_Moon.